


Memories

by Angelawrk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Double Drabble, Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelawrk/pseuds/Angelawrk
Summary: People say your life flashes before your eyes right before you die, and Harry didn't believe it.





	Memories

People say your life flashes before your eyes right before you die, and he didn't believe it. Until today.

He knows this is the end.  
Suddently, he remembers every moments they shared. He relives every memories he has about him. Every tiny details seem to matter.

He can feel all the anger, all the hatred washing over him. Different shades of green and grey whirl in the air. The screams, the drawls. He hears them again. All fights they had come back, interwoven. There is flashes of backs being pushed against walls, bleeding wounds and broken noses. He can feel the aches all at once.

His skin feels the touches, the scents are here too. The whispers are defeating him, the laughters slither around his bones. He senses all the emotions he ever had for him hitting him in the stomach. The pure yet asinine love reverbates on every single cell of his body.

His vision is blurry, his legs are weakening. Pain lacerates his entrails. He wants to scream, he wants to call him back, everything in him seems to burn and shatter at the same time. He thinks about running after him, embracing him, kissing him.  
But he knows he can't.

He watches as white blond hair disappears into the crowd, and it's over.


End file.
